Altogether
by milk101
Summary: L and several other Death Note characters live in one house. Things get crazy. 2ND CHAPTER UP!
1. Altogether

Altogether

Sometime after Light and L were handcuffed, L invited Wedy, Mello, Near, Matt, Misa, and Halle to live permanently in the building he had built. He believed they would be good assets in the Kira case.

L walked through the door of the building the task force and him were working in. Mello had been following him complaining about living with Near. Misa was right behind them, being very interested in Mello, as she had never known who he was. Matt was walking by her, playing his Nintendo DS also. He packed his things with Mello's since he didn't have much.

"Halle, be careful with my items. They weren't free." Near reminded Halle while she carried two heavy bags and a rolling suitcase with her things. Obviously, she was struggling, but she denied help from L and Light. Then lastly were Misa and Wedy, with Light helping to carry Misa's luggage. Misa and Wedy were talking about all sorts of cosmetics.

"Please, have a look around, I had Watari put your names on the door to your doors. I only had had four rooms built, everyone will have a roommate. Which I already made up." L walked to the kitchen to probably look for cake. L smiled to himself, "This should be interesting not only for me," talking to himself,"but for everyone here."

Misa had already been living here, but she was restricted to much of the house. Taking advantage of the moment, she explored a little. She found there was an indoor pool with a hot tub, an exercising room, an indoor tennis court, and an outdoor pool also. She finally found her room and, much to her joy, she was sharing a room with light. Light already brought her bags in.

Wedy had found her room first. Misa already found her and told her some things around the house. Her door only said her name, she figured she got lucky. She remembered she left her bags outside of her door and she got up to go get them. She picked them up, but as she was going to go back she saw some black on her door, next to her name. The black was a letter. The letter was an L.

"Matt seriously, stop playing that." Mello scolded Matt. "Why? I got my bag." Mello ignored him and rolled his eyes. They explored a little bit of the house then got bored. "Mello, why don't we look for our rooms? Together?" "Alright. Let's look for mine first." They both forgot they had roommates. After looking for an hour Matt found door reading "Matt and Mello."

Near finally got sick of hearing Halle complained, so he carried one of his bags. Halle believed he wasn't annoyed, she believed he was really a nice person. "Please carry that to my room." She followed him in reply. Near found he was sharing his room with Halle. Blushing, Near stared at the door. "Well, good we can discuss Kira without having to leave the room."


	2. Changes

Changes

Changes

L called for a meeting in the main living room. He had three couches and five chairs. As soon as everyone was in the room and seated he proceed to the meeting. "I'm sorry for the interruption but something has come up. Takada Kiyomi will now be living with us. She has requested to stay with Light. Thank you." Everyone got up and left. Misa stayed behind, looking angry, which amused L.

"Ryuzaki! This isn't fair! I was supposed to live in the same room as Light!" "Yes Misa, I know this. It's already decided. There's nothing I can do." L walked to the kitchen, as Misa followed. "But—""Misa, please go back to your room." L started to make some coffee as Misa walked back. Then she stopped suddenly. "Where am I supposed to go?" "Well go back to Light's room and gather your things and come back here.

Misa came back 15 minutes later. L was enjoying a cup of coffee. She sat her bags down on the kitchen floor by the refrigerator. "Humph, so what room do I go to now?" "Hmmm… Go down the hall 2 door on the right. I'll carry your bags to the door." Misa walked down the hall as L carried her bags. L dropped her bags at the door she was staying in. "What?! I have two be roommates with people I don't even know!?" "Yes, but you can always give them a chance." Misa didn't know what to say.

L knocked on the door and walked away. "Yeah who is it?" She heard a male voice say. "I-it's Misa, I have to live here n-now." There was a short pause. "Okay come in." She opened the door and brought her bags inside. "Just set your bags by that bed over there." He pointed to a medium sized bed on the left of the room. She sat her bags by the bed. "So, can I ask where I'll be sleeping?" "Sure, why wouldn't you be able too?" "Well…Light always yelled at me when I ask stupid Questions…I mean no! I'm sorry; sometimes I just go on and on. Don't listen to me." She peered over at the other man lying on a couch playing videogames. To her, he seemed cute. "Misa, its fine. You don't need to be afraid. We won't hurt you. You'll be sleeping in the bed where you put your bags-With me." He gave her a smile and she smiled back. She was excited, she was starting to like it here.

Misa went to the bathroom and changed in a black t-shirt and some black and white striped socks. The t-shirt was long enough to cover her. She walked back out and both men stared at her. "I'm sorry; I always wear this to bed." "Misa, you don't need to apologize for everything." The brown headed man said. It was the first thing he had said. He closed his Nintendo DS and sat it down. "Uh…So, you're Misa, I'm Mello." Said the blonde haired man. "And please call me Matt." "Oh okay!" She said happily. She skipped over to her bags, while her pigtails bounced in the air.

"Oh, I don't have a pen," She said as she pulled out some blank, lined paper. "Here." Matt said as he held out a black ballpoint pen to Misa. She sat on her bed and drew on the paper. She drew nothing in particular, just shapes. Shortly after she fell asleep.


End file.
